Aspects of the present disclosure relate to portable electronic devices; more particular aspects relate to portable electronic device usage during driving of a vehicle.
Portable electronic devices operate in many use cases and situations. Portable electronic devices can be used during the operation of a vehicle for a variety of purposes (e.g., for GPS navigation and/or entertainment purposes). However, impractical use of portable electronic devices can become a safety hazard for vehicle occupants and for others in the vicinity.